scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Misha of the Marsel Arts / R
Misha of the Marsel Arts Misha is Teaching of Karate Way of Kung Fu. Ren & Stimpy: Big House Blues Ren and Stimpy are two street animals, an asthma hound Chihuahua and a cat, whose hunger has caused them to band together in union, despite the disagree between their species. However, they are unable to find food and are left on the street starving, in poverty, and hapless. They get caught by the Dog Catcher, who allows them to have fun with the other animals. At a party, they meet Phil, who gets put to sleep by the dog catcher. Jasper tells Ren that Phil has been put to sleep and Ren, misunderstanding him, decides to take a nap himself. The next morning, Ren dreams about kissing a woman, but wakes up to find out he's kissed Stimpy. Ren exclaims that he's been poisoned, and runs off to the toilet to wash himself of Stimpy's germs. Then, Ren walks over to Jasper and asks him what happened to Phil. He told him again that the dog catcher put him to sleep. Ren says to wake him, but Jasper explains "You don't wake up from the BIG sleep." Ren panics and screams "THE BIG SLEEP!!!" three times, and starts whimpering. Stimpy asks Ren what the big sleep is. Ren calms down, then yells at him that he's dead and they'll be next if they don't get out. Later, Stimpy vomits hairballs on Ren, which leads to him smacking Stimpy multiple times. The dog catcher comes for the duo, but a little girl mistakes Ren for a "cute little poodle", due to the hairballs on him and wishes to adopt him. The dog catcher gives Ren to the girl and Ren is excited to leave alive. Then, realizing Stimpy is still left alone in the cell, Ren explains to the girl that he can't go unless she takes Stimpy, too. The girl accepts, resulting in a happy Stimpy jumping on top of Ren. At their new home, they meet a woman who appears to be the the little girl's mother. She gives Ren a sweater, and Stimpy a litterbox (his 1st material possession). Stimpy, overcome with joy, states that he can hardly wait to try it and hugs it close to his chest, only for Ren to come out of it, spitting out litter. Normzan of the Jungle Norman learns hypnosis and intends to use it to control all the jungle animals as Normzan. He hypnotizes Maurice to make him his sidekick. Merrie Melodies: Feed the Kitty Marc Anthony tries to scare off a cute little kitten and stares at the camera confused wondering why Pussyfoot didn't run, only to realize the cat is not scared of him, instead using him as a bed and resting on his back. The dog falls for her and decides to adopt it and to bring it home. Upon his arrival, his human owner (voiced by Bea Benaderet), tired of picking up his things, warns him not to bring one more thing inside the house. He hides Pussyfoot under a bowl and it walks away scaring the woman as she thought it was a mouse. Marc Anthony finds the bowl leaning against a mouse hole in the wall and reaches in to retrieve the kitten, not realizing it's a mouse until he notices her eating out of his dish. He gives the mouse a nasty look and throws it back into its hole. He follows the kitten into another room where it starts playing with a ball, but then stumbles and bumps the woman's foot. Marc Anthony grabs a key from a wind up car and pretends the kitten is a wind up toy. His owner, thinking it is a toy tells him to keep it out of her way. He kisses her foot and zips out of the room. He then notices the kitten sitting in the wind up car, which starts to zip back and forth. The car goes under the carpet and he attempts to retrieve it before it bumps into the women only to accidentally grab her shin, which makes her scream. He then sees the kitten climb up the dresser. He zips over and pretends the kitten is a powder puff by patting his face with it and doing a dance when the mistress demands to know what it is. He takes the kitten into the kitchen and disciplines it. He hears the woman coming and barely has time to hide it in a flour bin and tries to look innocent before she enters the kitchen. His mistress asks what he is up to and that he looks very guilty. She pushes him into his basket with a broom and tells him to stay there, as she doesn't want any foolishness while she's baking cookies. Terrified, he looks on as she takes some flour out of the bin to bake the cookies, with the kitten inside the measuring cup as well. The cat is poured into the mixing bowl without the lady realizing it. Marc Anthony tries to remove the kitten while the lady is getting milk from the refrigerator and she hits him with a spoon, thinking he's trying to steal batter. Marc Anthony unplugs the mixer before she can pulverize the poor kitten. As the lady is about to turn on the mixer, Marc Anthony grabs a can of whipped cream from the refrigerator, to spray on his face and pretend to be a mad dog. Tired of the dog's antics, his owner throws him out of the house while, unseen, the cat extracts herself from the bowl, hides behind a box of soap flakes and licks the batter off. In the backyard, the bulldog watches through a window as what he thinks is his kitten is mixed, rolled and cut before being put in the oven (unaware that the kitten is perfectly safe and out of harm's way elsewhere) and cries a pond. The lady tells him he's been punished enough and lets him back in. Sobbing and heartbroken, he barely finds the strength to take the cat-shaped cookie his owner gives to him and place it lovingly on his back where his kitten used to rest. He then breaks down crying as the kitten appears in front of him. Only then does he hear the little meows of Pussyfoot right in front of him, she nuzzles up to him as he excitedly kisses the cat in relief as his owner realizes he has a pet. He tries the same tricks he used before to pretend it was something else earlier, but she's gotten wise to this. Beaten, he finally begs his owner to let him keep Pussyfoot because he loves her so much that he doesn't have the heart to get rid of her. To the dog's surprise, she allows him to keep the cat as long as he takes care of her. Once again, Marc Anthony tries to be strict with Pussyfoot but her playful nature defeats him. She goes to sleep on Marc Anthony's back as the content dog smiles wrapping her up in a fur cover blanket Category:Chuck's Choice Works